Eddy the murderer
by rcwilliams91.rw
Summary: Eddy's bad day suddenly changes when he gets a job working the mob boss Penguin. It's all good until Kevin goes unexpectedly missing and Eddy and his new friends are the main suspects.


Ed Edd n Eddy

Eddy the murderer

[In the a peaceful Monday Morning in the Cul-de-sac, we cut to Eddy's house in his room and his alarm clocks goes off at 7:00 am]

Eddy: (wakes up from his bed) Good Morning World! (He gets up from his bed and steps on an old dinosaur which Eddy failed to notice) Ouch! (He walks out to get dressed while his foot was still in pain.)

[At the bus stop Ed, Edd, and Sarah are waiting for the bus to come until Eddy arrives]

Eddy: Good Morning Everyone!

Edd: (smiling) Why top of the morning to you, Eddy!

Ed: Morning buddy!

Sarah: (frowns) What are you so happy about?

Eddy: Well, it's a beautiful morning I got my homework, I got my mojo working, I got field trip form signed, and I'm going on the field trip with you guys.

[The bus arrives Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Sarah get on the bus and arrive at the school cafeteria for some breakfast.]

Eddy: (finishing) And I got myself a genuine glow in the dark police badge!

[Eddy's smile dropped and looked inside the box to see that his prize was not inside the box.]

Eddy: (angrily) What the- Hey, what gives!

Edd: (concerned) What happened Eddy?

Eddy: Someone stole my police badge! (turns to Ed) Ed did you take my police badge!

Ed: (scared) It wasn't me Eddy, I swear!

Eddy: (turns to Jimmy) Was it you that took my police badge, Jimmy?

Jimmy: (scared) jeepers I only wanted to have breakfast.

[Sarah comes in and punch Eddy in the face.]

Sarah: No one wants your stupid police badge, Eddy!

[Just then Jonny and Plank comes into the cafeteria with the police badge on his chest.]

Jonny: Hey guys, look what me and plank got- a genuine police badge! Calling all cars! Come up with your hands up!

Eddy: Hey that's my police badge, Jonny!

Jonny: That's "officer" Jonny, to you. Heh heh

Eddy: (walks out of cafeteria infuriated and muttering) lousy prize grubbing jerks!

Eddy opens his locker to find that orange juice and juice boxes that Ed left in Eddy's locker splattered all over his homework assignments.

Eddy: Oh come on Ed! Why don't you just keep your drinks in your own refrigerator?

Rolf: Oh no! Rolf is going to be late for my animal training class! Come my animal friends! (Rolf takes out his horn and blows the whistle for his animals.)

Eddy then hears a huge noise come in from the doors of the school and in came many animals running as Eddy is shocked as the animals run over eddy.

Eddy: ouch! Ow! Ouch! Ooo! AAahhh! (Eddy is continuously trampled by each animal's feet.)

A couple of minutes later all the animals are gone from the hallway as Eddy is able to get up from his feet.

Eddy: (groans) oh man. What a day.

Eddy walks into his classroom and the teacher sees him.

Teacher: Eddy you're late! Go fill out a tardy slip!

Eddy: But I'm only 10 … 20… 30 … 40 minutes! That's pretty late!

At the playground Eddy is playing on the monkey bars to show off to the girls.

Eddy: Hey ladies get a load of me! (suddenly his pants rip off and the girls laugh at hm.) Okay you can stop looking now! (then falls off the monkey bars and the baseball hits his head.)

At the classroom

Teacher: Well it's almost 1:00 and you know what that means.

The kids cheer for their annual field trip

Teacher: It's our annual field trip to the Warner Bro's Candy and Sweet factory and I trust you all to bring your permissions slips!

Eddy:(beams in excitement) I got my permission slip right here! (But it was only a coloring book page and he realizes this.) Hey where's my…AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH

Cut to Eddy's House and shows that he left his signed permission slip under his bed

Back to classroom Eddy puts his head down in defeat and Ed and Edd are the only ones that brought their permission slips with them.

Eddy:(groans) man, what a day.

Edd: (looks at Eddy with sympathy) Poor Eddy and his constant bad luck continues.

Ed: Sorry Eddy, but you have to stay.

Eddy doesn't say anything because he is too upset

At front of Peach Creek School all the kids get on the bus except for Eddy and Kevin

Sarah: I'm going eat a load of sweets jimmy!

Jimmy: Yeah I'm going to eat all the candy till I barf!

Jonny: Those Sweets are waiting for us buddy!

Edd: We should really get something for Eddy on the way back.

Ed: Can I ride on the coaster there too!

Inside of Peach Creek Gym Eddy is looking out the window with sad face in his eyes.

Kevin: (chuckles) Don't worry Dorky, we'll find something fun for you to do.

Eddy: Hey, how come you don't get to go?

Kevin: (smirks) Didn't wanna go. All those sweets will make me fat and ruin my athletic abilities.

Kevin then takes a box of unsealed envelopes for the P.T.A and place them on the table.

Kevin: Here's a box of unsealed envelopes for the P.T.A.

Eddy: You're making me lick envelopes?

Kevin: Licking envelopes can be fun. You just have to make a game out of it.

Eddy: What kind of game?

Kevin: Seeing how many envelopes you can lick in an hour and then try to break that record.

Eddy: Sounds like a boring game to me.

Kevin: True that, well let's get started.

Eddy began licking envelopes for the P.T.A meanwhile at the Warner Brothers Candy Factory all the kids arrive and have fun!

Jonny: Hey look its super Jawbreaker himself!

Edd: I think this is something Eddy would have truly enjoyed but it's the only way he'll learn.

Ed: Hey Double-D, I see Bugs Bunny! Hi ya Bugs!

Dr. Scratchinsniff: Welcome to the Warner Bros Candy Factory.

All kids go in the theater room to watch a film about the history of candy.

Yakko: Hey kids, I'm Yakko.

Wakkko: I'm Wakko.

Dot: And I'm Dot.

All three in unison: And we're the Warner brothers!

Yakko: You probably remember us from such films as "Revenge of Abe Lincon" and the "Wackiest wagon of the West."

The scene then shows Native music playing as the scene to showed an Aztec pyramid.

Yakko's voice: The history of chocolate began in ancient Aztec.

The Native held a candy bar.

Yakko's voice: In those days instead of being wrapped in hygienic package chocolate was wrapped in Tobacco Leaf.

Yakko's voice: And instead of being pure chocolate like we have today it was mixed with shredded tobacco and they didn't eat it—they smoked it.

Scene cuts to Dot.

Dot: Talk about irony.

Back at the Peach Creek Gym Eddy was still licking envelopes for P.T.A now bored out of his mind.

Kevin: You didn't believe me when I said it would be fun, did you, Dork? Ha ha ha ha(laughing as he shoots the basketball in the hoop.)

Eddy groans at this and looks at the clock ticking a bit forwards before it ticks backwards making him groan even more.

The next scene showed the kids having fun at the chocolate factory.

Rolf and Nazz are eating chocolate then showed Jonny and Plank look at the chocolate vat.

Jonny: Surfs up Buddy!

Jonny jumps on the chocolate vat having so much fun laughing.

Dr. Scratchinsniff: Hey no playing in the chocolate vat or you'll be hurt!

It then showed the scene of the Kanker sisters pounding the heck out of candy mascot.

Candy Mascot: ow! Hey somebody help!

The next scene showed Edd and Ed at the gift shop trying to get something to cheer Eddy up.

Ed: Look Double D! I have lots of free candy.

Edd: Careful too much candy can ruin your teeth.

Suddenly Mickey Mouse comes by

Mickey Mouse: Say you're Eddward right?

Edd: Why Yes I am and you must be the famous Mickey Mouse everyone hears of.

Mickey Mouse: Why Yes I am. And I can feel that your friend Eddy is having a very lousy day.

Edd: Of course he is.

Mickey Mouse: Well I hate seeing somebody so sad on a perfect day. Hey I'll tell you what how about I give you whole package of candy and your friend will feel better.

Edd: Why that would be an interesting idea!

Mickey Mouse: Oh boy! I just love helping people!

Back at the Peach Creek Gym Eddy finished the last envelope before he looked at Kevin.

Eddy: (muffles) Can I doe now?

Kevin: huh?

Eddy gets a piece of paper from the box and writes down "Can I go now?"

Eddy: Can I doe now?

Eddy gives the paper to Kevin and reads before glancing at the clock and turning to a window to see the Eds waiting for Eddy to come out.

Kevin: Well there's still a minute to go. it's not my problem but don't you tell Nazz I let you home early.

Eddy: Die don't

Eddy walks to the front entrance of Peach Creek to greet Ed and Edd

Edd: Cheer up Eddy we brought you two cupcakes for you with candy and some mini jawbreakers on top of it.

Eddy smiles and eats two of them quickly making him feel better

Eddy: Man I feel better now.

Then the rain starts to come down from the sky

Ed: I say we head home guys. (Ed grabs both Edd and Eddy to home when suddenly they slip on the skateboard.)

The Eds: aaaaaggggghhhhh!

The Eds crash and fell down a stairwell crashing to the ground as they groan.

Eddy: What next?

Suddenly guns pointed at them to all the eds.

The Eds: (gulps) uh oh.

Eddy the murderer Part 2

Inside a place called the legitimate business man's social club The Eds were seated on chair with guns pointed on them.

Ed: This reminds me of when the aliens captured us and want to enslave us.

Edd: um… you wouldn't shoot a guy wearing a cap you know.

Just then, a fat guy wearing a top hat, a tuxedo, and a monocle appears right before them.

Penguin: Hey What's with these kids?

Eddy: (glares) Hands off the material!

Sam: What do you know the kids tough.

Butch: He's got spunk.

Penguin: I wonder if he is lucky also.

Penguin takes out a newspaper for the horse racing.

Penguin: Pick a horse kid! Lemon Brook, downs, third race. Make it a good one.

Eddy: Eat my shorts.

Penguin: Eat my shorts. Okay let's see… Hey wait a minute you little punk! Eat my shorts is in the fifth race! I said the third race!

Eddy: Don't have a cow.

Penguin: Hmmm. "Don't have a cow" on the third put deuce on him.

A third thug makes a call for the third race before Penguin turns to the three.

Penguin: While we are waiting to see how lucky you are let me show you around.

Penguin then points to the bar.

Penguin: This is our bar.

He then points to the slot machines and card tables.

Penguin: And right over there is our slot machines and card tables.

Eddy: Cool!

Edd: (gives Eddy a serious glare) Cool? Eddy this is a legitimate business man's social club so there's nothing-

Eddy: zip it sock head! Imagine if they hire us to work in this cool place and then we'll get paid lots of money.

Rick: Hey boss here's the call for the third race!

They all listened for the call for the third race.

Voice: As they come out of the turn, it's Sufferin' Succotash by a neck over Yabba-Dabba-Doo, two lengths back Ooo ain't I a Stinker and That's all folks, I Yam What I Yam can see them all, but here comes Don't have a Cow flying on the outside, and coming down to the wire, it's all Don't Have a Cow!

Ed: Yay! We Won! Can we celebrate with gravy now?

Penguin: Hey I like these kids I can't believe that we were gonna shoot em.

Edd: Thank you, but can we-

Eddy: (grins) What should we do next?

Penguin: Can you mix drinks?

Edd: But Eddy can't mix-

Butch: I'll have a Manhattan.

Penguin: Make Butch here some Manhattans.

Edd: But we don't-

But the mobsters point their guns at the Eds.

Edd gulps and Eddy goes to the bar to make manhattans. Eddy looked down at the Manhattan recipe and read it carefully, and Eddy quickly mixed up the ingredients looking at it. When he was finished he put the cup on the table and began pouring the drink in the cup. Butch took a sip before coming up with an opinion while Ed and Edd were shaking nervously.

Penguin: Well?

Butch: (grins) Soopoib!

Penguin smiles and pats Eddy on the head and hires the Eds and get his 30 dollars for today for him and his friends.

Eddy: This is rich! We work at a real time job and our parents would be so proud that we got a job!

Ed: Let's party!

Edd sighs at this.

At Ed's house, Ed and Eddy are partying by eating jawbreakers and having pizza celebrating for their new jobs watching TV while Jimmy was talking to Edd.

Jimmy: You guys got jobs, doing what?

Edd: (sighs) Well, mixing drinks, cutting cigars, picking horses. You know a job.

Jimmy: That kind of Stuff? Double D I don't think your parents and Sarah will let you do that.

Sarah comes into the room irritated

Sarah: What's going on here?

Jimmy: Sarah, the Eds have jobs that they are not supposed to have, say something Sarah.

Sarah: Really? How much does it pay?

Ed: Thirty Bucks a week.

Sarah: Please, my dad can make more money than tthat.

Later, it showed the Eds serving drinks to one of the mobsters with some cash paid while a cheery music played. Eddy and Ed smiled while Edd noticed that the Penguin only have all ace cards in his hands along with his cronies.

One fine day! You're gonna want me for my girl.

Later, at Edd's house, it is shown Edd is doing laundry he notices Eddy's pants are in there and finds two 100 dollar bills in there before Eddy comes to snatch the money.

Eddy: Been looking for those thanks pal!

Edd sighs calmly at this. At the social club, the group was watching a show together called " Tom and Jerry in Mobster War"

Eddy: Oh my gosh! Tom and Jerry are so hilarious I love it!

In the show Tom and Jerry glare at each other with cats and mice fighting, biting, using mallets, giving wedgies, yelling at each other, and calling them names as the rest of gang laughed.

Ed: Ha ha ha! That is awesome because those writers are really knowing what they are doing.

Edd: The violence and slapstick adds more disturbance and fun to the cartoon.

Penguin: It's funny because it's true.

Falkner: Well observed.

Later, While Ed and Edd are at home, Eddy pours more drink for the mobsters during their card game. Suddenly a small wind blows from behind Penguin. Penguin smirks and notices Batman behind him walking up to him.

Batman: (frowns) Hello Penguin.

Penguin: (smirks) Batman, you honor us with your presence.

Batman: Baloney! I'm not gonna rest until one of us is behind bars! You! You wouldn't happen to know anything about a cigarette truck that got hijacked on route 401.

Penguin: What's a truck?

Batman: Don't play dumb with me!

Penguin: (gets up from his seat) Relax my fellow adversary you seem tense. You know the boy here makes an excellent Manhattan.

Eddy gives Batman the Manhattan and takes a sip of it.

Batman: Interesting, but I'm still going to put you away you know.

Penguin: Good for you.

At Ed's House Sarah and Jimmy are playing superheroes with their dolls.

Jimmy: Fly fly away.

Sarah: Look it's a bird! It's a plane! No it's super doll!

Sarah and Jimmy continued having fun until they go into Ed's basement they get past Ed's bedroom until Jimmy stops and notice a numerous box of cigarettes in Ed's room.

Jimmy: AAGGGGHHH! SARAH!

Sarah: Jimmy? Huh? (Looks into Ed's bedroom and sees the box of cigarettes as well.)

Sarah: ED!

Ed: Sarah?

Sarah: Have you started smoking?

Ed: No.

Sarah: Don't lie to me, mister.

Sarah grabs one box of cigarettes and opens it.

Sarah: Aha! Cigarettes! Just as I thought!

Ed: There not mine! My boss said his warehouse was full.

Sarah: (Sarcastically) Sure they aren't. Brother I'm going to teach you a lesson.

Sarah Puts the cigarette in Ed's mouth.

Sarah: I'm going to sit by and watch you smoke every one of those cigarettes and then maybe you'll learn.

Suddenly Eddy comes into Ed's room.

Eddy: Yo monobrow, Delivery man is here so it's time to go!

Delivery Man comes into the room.

Delivery Man: Uh, Penguin sent me to pick up the goods.

Eddy: Right here my man!

Delivery Man: (to Ed) Hey kid, you look good with that cigarette. Kind of sophisticated.

As he began loading Sarah realizes this and removes the cigarette from his mouth.

Sarah: (To Ed) Brother, I'll never doubt you again.

At Edd's house Ed is eating meat and Eddy is eating his jawbreaker while sharpening his nails and Double D is studying for his next test as they watched the news.

Reporter's voice: The contents of the hijacked truck, some 12,000 cartons of Laramie 100s

At a press conference, cameras flashed while Commissioner Gordon speaks to press.

People: Commissioner Gordon, Commissioner Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon: We have...please. We have a number of leads and to assure all you smokers out there, that there is no shortage of cigarettes.

Reporter: (angrily) How do we know that!?

Commissioner Gordon: Um let me refer that question to Jack Larson, Laramie Tobacco products. Jack?

Jack: Thank you Commissioner. (To the reporters) Folks, I am pleased to announce that a new truckload of Laramie's with their smooth good taste and rich tobacco flavor is headed towards Cul-de-sac and the driver has been instructed to ignore all stop signs and crosswalks.

Crowd: Yay!

It then showed a picture of the Penguin in the Wanted Poster.

News Reporter: Police Suspect the involvement of reputed mobster, Oswald Cobblepot AKA The Penguin.

The Eds are shocked to see this.

Commissioner Gordon: The Penguin, is a cancer on this fair city. He is the cancer and I am the...um…What cures cancer?

Edd: (To his friends) Guys, is our boss a crook?

Eddy: I don't think so.

Ed: Although it would explain an awful lot.

At the social club The Eds looked at the cigarette carriers loading the place as Penguin and his two henchmen walk up to them.

Penguin: Me and the boys wish to thank you for hanging on to this stuff for us.

Ed: Thanks. Um say. Are you guys' crooks?

Penguin: Ed, um, is it wrong to steal a loaf of bread to feed your starving family?

Ed: No.

Penguin: Well suppose you got a large starving family. Is it wrong to steal a truckload of bread to feed them?

Ed: Uh uh.

Penguin: And what if your family don't like bread, they like cigarettes?

Eddy: I guess that's okay.

Penguin: Now what if instead of giving them away, you sold them at a price that was practically giving them away. Would that be a crime guys?

Eddy: Heck no.

Penguin: (smiles) Enjoy your gift.

The packages were placed on the table and opened it turned out be zoot suits or gangster suits.

Ed: (grins) cool!

Eddy: (grins) soopoib!

Edd just stares at the suit.

The next day at the Eds walk into the cafeteria wearing the gangster and zoot suits and Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz just looked at them.

Eddy: (singing) Those fingers in my hair. That sly come hither stare that strips my conscience bare its witchcraft! (To the lunch lady) Give me three fingers of milk ma.

The lunch lady serves Eddy Three milks and a plate of cookies.

Eddy: Thank you.

Ed: I'll have butter toast and gravy with mashed potatoes.

The lunch lady serves Ed butter toast and mashed potatoes with gravy on top of it.

Edd:Um.. I would prefer the healthy diet of nutrition.

The lunch lady then serves Edd salad and apple.

Edd: Why thank you.

The Eds take their seat.

Eddy: This is where we sit. Gangster style.

Nazz and Jimmy looked at them concerned before looking at each other.

Later that night, Nazz, Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank are at Rolf's house where Rolf and Jonny are cleaning up Nazz's pet Chihuahua.

Nazz: (concerned) Now look, we all know that it is good for those three to have their own real time jobs.

Jimmy: And the fact that it is good because they are not annoying us with their scams anymore and we are free to keep our money.

Nazz: Yes, but I'm not sure about the people the Ed's are working for. I think they're criminals.

Rolf: A jobs a job. Take Rolf, if Rolf pollutes the water and poisons the animals by your logic that would make Rolf a criminal.

Nazz: Well those three and especially Double D have been acting very strange lately.

Jimmy: And that pizza delivery truck had been parked across the street for two weeks.

Inside the Van, as Nazz's voice was heard, two agents in suits overheard them with snooping equipment.

Nazz's voice: How long does it take to deliver a pizza anyway?

Agent 1: Looks like our covers blown.

Agent 2: Let's move.

Quickly the truck speeded off while the ones watching noticed.

Rolf: See? It was all your imagination.

Jonny: I agree with him. Right plank?

Nazz: Guys! I want you two to go down to that club and talk to them and see what kind of people they are.

Jimmy: (pleads) Please, guys.

Rolf: Oh, alright.

Just then a Flower truck comes across the street as Jimmy and Nazz watched.

At the social club, Jonny and Rolf were playing cards with the mobsters.

Jonny: heh-heh-heh! Read 'em weep boys, another pair of sixes.

He showed two pairs while the other mobster withdrew their cheating cards.

Penguin: Beats me.

Falkner: I was…bluffing.

Butch: You win again Jonny.

Jonny chuckles.

Penguin: Rolf, I am thrilled you had decided to let these boys continue to work here.

Rolf: You know you want a hat-check animal Rolf's got a goat.

Penguin: Rolf, you're one helluva farmer.

Later at Nazz's house Jimmy and Nazz were baking macaroni cheese when Jonny and Rolf came in.

Jonny: Hi guys!

Jimmy: Back so soon?

Nazz: So what did you find out?

Rolf: Guys, the only thing going on is that there is a lot of male bonding.

The next day, at school Eddy, in gangster suit, was watching Jonny spraying on the back of the school wall saying "Eddy is number 1" with a picture of Eddy smiling as a super saiyan and with strong muscles as Eddy smiles seeing this.

Eddy: Okay, more shiny lines Jonny boy!

Jonny: Hi Kevin!

Eddy: Huh?

Eddy turns around and notices that Kevin on his bike behind himself.

Kevin: What's this? What are you dorks doing?

Eddy: (yawns) Ya didn't see nothing. (tucks some money in Kevin's pocket.) Now beat it!

But backfires when Eddy sees the principal behind Kevin with Kevin smirking evilly.

Eddy is punished with detention with Eddy writing on the blackboard "I will not bribe students" with Kevin and the principal looking smugly at him.

At the club, Ed and Edd wearing purple and gray zoot suits with Penguin and his minions were all looking worried.

Ed: Where's Eddy?

Edd: (worried) Don't worry I'm sure he'll be here any minute.

Ed: I don't think this guy likes any patience.

Carmine Falcone who was sitting at the far end was glaring at Penguin and his gang who were fiddling with their fingers as Penguin looked at his watch.

Carmine Falcone: So, Penguin, you invite me and my associates to your club with the promise of the finest manhattans in all of cul-de-sac. Now you say your bartender isn't here?

Penguin: I don't know what happened he's never late. (turns to Butch) Butch make up some manhattans.

Butch: But I only know how to make wine spritzer!

Penguin: Now!

Butch complied as he got up and started mixing ingredients for the Manhattan quickly before pouring it in the cup. He then gives the drink to Carmine Falcone. He then takes a sip at the drink as Penguin, Ed, Edd, and the others watched him, hoping he would like it.

Carmine Falcone puts down the drink frowning in disappointment.

Carmine Falcone: What have I done to deserve this flat flavorless Manhattan?

Carmine gets up and walks up to Penguin and gives him the kiss of death while Double D goes in the bathroom and throws up.

Carmine Falcone: (To his men.) Come on boys.

Penguin: (stunned) The kiss of death that's all I need.

Double D came out of the bathroom.

Edd: I don't ever want to see that again.

A few moments later, in came the furious Eddy slamming the door and snatching his apron grumbling in anger.

Ed: Hi Eddy.

Edd: So Eddy, finally showed up.

Eddy: (grumbling) Lousy Kevin, thinks he's so smart.

Eddy then turns to Penguin who is glaring at him.

Penguin: You are late for work.

Eddy: (furiously) Of course I'm late for work! How am I supposed to be on time when Kevin gets me after school detention!?

Penguin: This guy Kevin causing you trouble?

Eddy: He sure is patron!

Edd: Oh my.

Penguin: Hmmm. Perhaps we should go to meet and greet this individual. (turns to his henchmen Butch and Falkner) Come on boys.

Penguin and his men headed out the door.

Ed: Can we get butter toast when we get home.

Edd sighs and Eddy takes out a glass, pouring some milk before angrily drinking it.

At the Peach Creek Gym, Kevin was sitting on the benches cleaning up the basketballs when the coach came in.

Coach: Kevin, some large guys to see you.

Kevin: Do they want my autograph?

The gym door opens and in came Penguin and his two heavies.

Penguin: You Kevin?

Kevin: Yes, that's my name! And how may I ask did you get past the security system?

The next day, the Ed's were at the back of the bus. Ed was eating gravy, Edd was doing some mathematic calculations and Eddy was drawing a picture of himself enslaving Kevin.

Eddy: (Chuckles) He-he-he. That'll teach him.

Just then Nazz comes on the bus with a sad expression on her face and Sarah notices this.

Sarah: What's wrong Nazz?

Nazz: Guys, I don't know how to break this to you, but…Kevin is…missing!

Everyone in the bus is shocked to hear about Kevin's disappearance including the Eds and especially Eddy himself who is also shocked and scared to hear about this.

Eddy: (gulps) uh oh.

Eddy the murderer part 3

The next day, the paper flies to the screen saying "Local jock still missing". At the river, Batman and Robin on their bat-boat searching for Kevin's body, using a crane as it picked up something as the Dynamic Duo gasped, noticing a scuba diver. They then a scanned a picture of Kevin to see that it was his body, but it didn't match.

Batman: No it's not him.

As the diver was dropped back into the water, the scene then shows the reporters talking to Jonny for information.

Jonny: Well Plank thought he found him but it was only a cat.

Many police are posting many posters on the wall saying "Have you seen Kevin?" with a picture of Kevin on it. Later the crowd were shouting to Commissioner Gordon.

Crowd: Commissioner Gordon. Commissioner Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon: Now people! Please! Please! We can assure that we will be using the most advanced scientific techniques in the field of…body finding!

Later, the paper was seen saying "Carrie Kruegar joins Kevin hunt" then the scene shows Carrie with the officers, Gordon, Harvey, and Renee while she was roaming her hands focusing on the picture Kevin.

Carrie: I see wedding bells for Vanna White and Teddy Kennedy.

Commissioner Gordon: Carrie, please, if we could just stick to Kevin.

Carrie: Commissioner Gordon, I am merely a conduit for the spirits. (gasps) Willie Nelson will astound his fans by swimming the English Channel.

Commissioner Gordon: Really? Willie Nelson?

At Peach Creek, the kids gathered around Kevin's locker room with Nazz sighing looking at the basketball with Kevin's name on it.

Nazz: (crying) He loved basketball.

Nazz began sobbing as Rolf held on to her.

Rolf: Will you get a hold of yourself Nazz!? (slaps Nazz's face) For the will of balance!

Outside of school, Eddy was walking home as he notices Marie Kanker covered in leaves.

Marie: Hey, look at me. I'm Kevin's body!

Eddy: (glares) That is not funny Marie!

May: Well I heard that Kevin was buried under his parking spot.

Marie: I heard he was ground into hamburger and served to us at lunch.

Lee: I heard that Eddy had Kevin killed by gangsters.

Eddy: (glares) That is not true! That's just a rumor! You're engaged in speculation. I know the law, you can't prove anything.

That night, in Eddy's room, Eddy was in his bed stirring and groaning as he was trying to sleep.

(Dream Sequence)

In the dream, Eddy was running before yelping, noticing a corpse of Kevin glaring at him.

Kevin: You killed me, Eddy!

Eddy: AHHH!

Several corpses rise up from the ground as Eddy runs away from them. He then tripped, slipping on the mud and landing in the water. He then gasped as he looked, noticing Kevin's body in cement shoes.

Kevin: (gurgling) You killed me Eddy!

Eddy: (panics) Whoa!

Eddy then runs away from it and then decides to hide in the shed only to find Kevin's frozen body hanging on top of the ceiling.

Kevin: (shivers) Y-y-you killed me, E-e-eddy!

Just then, bars appeared before Eddy screamed in fear, realizing he is a jail marked "Death House". Later, Eddy was in his cell lifting weights until his cell door opened and turns around to see Samurai Jack walking up to him.

Eddy: Samurai Jack! You've, you've come to comfort me!

Samurai Jack: Yes, Eddy.

He patted Eddy's back four times.

Samurai Jack: There, there. There, there.

Later, outside of the prison it shows an angry crowd gathering around the prison with hate signs of Eddy.

Crowd: Eddy is a traitor! Kill the monster! Eddy is a demon of all the world!

Inside, Eddy was placed in the execution chair with chains strapped all around his body as every hero around the universe glared at Eddy. Then Samurai Jack walks into the room and takes out his sword to execute Eddy.

Samurai Jack: (points his sword towards Eddy) I did not want to do this, but you're a monster.

He then slashes.

(End of Dream Sequence)

At that moment, Eddy woke up in fright.

Eddy: (panics) AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

He dashed out of his house as quickly as he could to head for the legitimate business man's social club. Inside the club, Penguin with his three henchmen were organizing some money as Eddy comes bursting through the door.

Penguin: (notices Eddy) Ah, Eddy, you're 8 hours early for work. I like that.

Eddy: (frightened) Did you guys kill Kevin?

Thug #1: Uh, wasn't he in the movies?

Eddy: No, I mean the jock who goes to my school!

Thug #2: Are you talking about that kid who wears a red cap, green shirt, and black shorts? No, we didn't kill him.

Just then Commissioner Gordon and Officers Harvey and Renee came bursting through the door.

Commissioner Gordon: Everyone freeze! You're all under arrest for the murder of Kevin!

Thug #3: What's a murder?

Commissioner Gordon: Don't play dumb with me! Cuff 'em, boys.

Later, Eddy was placed in a jail cell, wearing prison outfits, with Mandy sitting next to him. Just then, Ed and Edd appear looking at Eddy concerned.

Ed: Hi Eddy.

Edd: Oh, Eddy, why couldn't you just gotten a paper route like other boys?

Before Eddy could answer Sarah pushes past Ed and Edd and grabs Eddy by the collar glaring furiously at him.

Sarah: (furious) Eddy, when we get you out of prison, I'm going to use you as my permanent punching bag for what you did to Kevin!

Then Jimmy restrains Sarah from attacking Eddy.

Jimmy: Sarah, please, Eddy was just accused of murdering Kevin. I mean, I know he's caused us trouble but he would never kill anybody. Kevin was only missing, not dead.

Eddy: Huh? Who's that guy with the moustache?

Yosemite Sam: The name's Yosemite Sam, new approved attorney here. I'll be defending you on the charge of…(He takes out a paper before reading it.) murder one! Wow even if I lose I'll be famous!

Later, the paper flies to the screen saying "Student murder trial begins today". At the villains' club, Mandark was showing Kat the newspaper.

Mandark: That boy is looking about a 180 years.

Kat: Thank god we live in a country so hysterical over crime that an idiot can be tried as an adult.

At the trial, as Slyvester was drawing a picture of Eddy, Penguin only looked seriously.

Penguin: I didn't order this Kevin guy killed…

Foghorn Leghorn: But aren't you the head of this gang?

Penguin: No. I just stop by the club occasionally to read the complimentary newspaper.

Foghorn Leghorn: Then who is the kingpin, the capo del tutti capi?

Penguin: That's the guy! (Fingers Eddy)

Everyone gasps in horror as they looked at Eddy.

Eddy: (glares) Hey!

Penguin: Forgive me, Don Eddy.

The scene shows a first thug on stand.

Thug #1: We tried to stop the kid, but he wouldn't quit! It was like he went crazy!

The scene then shows another thug on stand with a mafia chart.

Thug #2: Prostitution, loan sharking, numbers, the kid like to wet his beak in everything.

Later, Yosemite was talking to Jonny.

Yosemite: Jonny, you've been this boy's friend for many years. Do you really think he could be the leader of a murderous criminal syndicate?

Jonny: Well, not the leader, I mean…

He then looked at Eddy before he panicked and cried.

Jonny: Oh, it's true! It's true! All the pieces fit! (sobbing in tears)

The next day, the paper shows saying "Sentencing today for Dinky Don" with an exaggerated picture of Eddy as an octopus holding the school. At the trial, the judge turns to Eddy, completely in chains before banging the gavel.

Judge: Now in light of damning testimony from your fellow gangsters, your friends, your teachers and seemingly endless parade of emotionally shattered babysitters…this court has no choice but to-

Voice: STOP!

The door slams open as everyone turns around, noticing Kevin, disheveled, unshaven, his clothes were torn, his pants were worn out, and his hair was a mess.

Nazz; Kevin!

Sarah: I thought he was dead.

Kevin: I suppose you all wondering where I've been. It all started a weed ago when I was in the gym cleaning up the basketballs so we can play with them, when-

(flashback)

It showed a familiar scene as Kevin spoke.

Kevin's voice: I was suddenly confronted by a gang of toughs acting on behalf on Eddy or so they said.

The scene then showed Butch shaking hands with Kevin.

Butch: We really thank this promise in a boy.

Kevin: (glares) GET OUT!

Penguin and his gang are scared but they decide to go quietly.

Penguin: Okay, okay, you don't have to yell.

After they left, Kevin sighs.

Kevin's voice: To get my mind off that whole confrontation…

It then showed Kevin riding his bike to his house before going into his garage to stack newspaper.

Kevin's voice: I went home and began bundling my dad's old newspapers, but suddenly, the pile fell.

Just then, the towering papers fall on top of Kevin as he yelped.

Kevin: GAH!

Then it hit him, knocking to the ground.

Kevin's voice: I was trapped! Let this be a lesson to recycle frequently.

It then showed Kevin eating chips and a basketball nearby.

Kevin's voice: For the next few days, I stayed alive by eating my dad's leftover chips and dribbling a nearby basketball with my one free arm.

Kevin: Me and Nazz, made a game of it seeing how many times you can bounce the ball in a day, then try to break that record.

Nazz blushes at this.

The scene then shows the police out front of Kevin's house.

Kevin's voice: Occasionally, the police arrived to search my home.

Inside pieces of clothes and junk were scattered all over the room.

Commissioner Gordon: Find anything this time, boys?

Harvey: Nothing here Commish.

Commissioner Gordon: Carrie?

Carrie Kruegar: I see nothing here, but I'm afraid it's splitsville for Delta Burke and Major Dad.

Batman: But they seem so happy.

Kevin's voice: I shouted until I was hoarse, but they couldn't hear me.

Kevin: I'M IN HERE!

Commissioner Gordon: Well, let's go.

Harvey: Okay, chief.

Kevin's voice: Finally, if I realized if I was going to get out of here, I would have to do it myself.

Kevin the knocks over a garbage can.

Kevin's voice: I formed a crude rocket from a discarded cigar tube. And remembering an experiment my dad taught me when I was little, I conducted a fuel and a juice from discarded lemon wedges.

Kevin's voice: The rocket took off with a mighty blast of carbon dioxide, dragging behind the end of the vacuum cleaner cord. I grabbed onto the vacuum, pushed the cord retractor button…

Kevin was dragged away from the papers, free to go.

Kevin's voice: … and was on my way to freedom!

(flashback ends)

Kevin: (smiling) And that's my courageous story.

Everyone in the trial cheered, knowing that Kevin was still alive.

Barnyard Dawg: Your honor, the prosecution moves that Kevin's testimony be stricken from the record!

Judge: Denied! (slams the gavel) Case dismissed!

Yosemite Sam: Your honor, do I still get paid?

Outside of the courtroom, Eddy walks out a freeman now with Penguin and his two cronies behind him.

Penguin; Hey Eddy, I hope there are no hard feelings.

Eddy: (glares at Penguin) Get bent, Cobblepot!

Penguin: I deserved that. Look I know we let you down, but me and the boys we still think you got a big future of racketeering and extortion.

Eddy: Sorry, Penguin. I used to think your gang was cool, but now I learned that crime doesn't pay.

Eddy walks towards his pals Ed and Edd.

Penguin: Yeah, you're right.

Penguin and his gang get into the limo as the car drives off.

At Eddy's house, the Eds are watching T.V, sitting on the couch.

Voice on T.V: Blood on the Jawbreaker: The Ed story. Starring Ryan Reynolds as Kevin, Tom Kenny as The Penguin, Rebecca Sugars as the woman he once loved and TV's dukey hazard, Topher Grace as Eddy.

On the TV, the actors in costumes with "The Penguin" looking concerned as "Eddy" was pointing the gun at "Kevin".

Tom: Eddy, I'm scared, let's get out of here!

Topher: Shut it! (To Reynolds) Where do you want it Kevin?

Reynolds then spits in Topher's face, angering him before wiping it off.

Topher: (angry) Not smart!

Topher then shoots the gun four times while the Eds are looking at it.

Ed: (smiles) Cool!

Eddy: (To Edd) Hey when do we get the check for this?

Edd: Well, they changed it just enough so that they don't have to pay us.

Eddy: (frowns) Oh, you know who the real crooks are? Those sleazy Hollywood producers!

The End


End file.
